Quavara
WARNING: this planet belongs to an past starquest and will not be avaible anymore. You can download the planet save file here: ☀https://starquestmc.com/files/planets/quavara.zip Quavara is the first planet from the sun in the Regalis System, known around the galaxy for its rich mineral deposits beneath its hard, sun-baked crust. The surface of Quavara consists almost exclusively of dry desert sand and sun-baked clay. Its proximity to the Solar Space Station makes it readily accessible, though it lacks many of the materials and resources for building a successful colony. Its mantle, however, is rich in deposits of diamond, iron, and copper (redstone) that make the planet a prime target for miners and trading companies. Due to the scarcity of resources needed to survive, the inhabitants of this planet attack and defend themselves from outsiders fiercely. Enviroment The landscape of Quavara is a mountainous region of sand dunes and hardened clay plateaus. Being the closest planet to the sun, the air is hot and dry, yet still bearable in protective gear. Two rivers run parallel across the hot desert, the water mercifully clear and cool. These riverbanks are popular spots for miners and colonists to build their homes and escape from the heat. Towering over the rivers are six sand pyramids, the remnants of an ancient civilization long ago buried by time. Small parts of Quavara are populated with colonists, due to the abundance of minerals. Geology Beneath the rolling sand dunes of Quavara lie its abundant precious mineral deposits. Diamonds, unrefined iron, lead, and copper dust lie beneath the surface. While the planet has a generous amount of raw metal and crystalline materials, it lacks the fuel deposits needed to refine these materials. Most of this planet's colonists outsource this material from other planets. Quavara also has many caves. Biosphere The only known native inhabitants are the Sand People and the enigmatic sandworms. It is thought that the Sand People are the descendants of the race that once forged the six mighty pyramids that dot the sands, though there has been no successful attempt to make peace with them. They are both barbaric and hostile in nature. They leave their hovels after sundown, when it is cool enough for them to travel the desert, and wreak havoc with visiting traders and colonists. They announce their arrival with nothing more than a distinctive battle cry. They can be warded off during the daytime, but they will return and in greater number at night. Biologists think that the Sand People were once the very same species that built the Pyramids, however a virus made them insane and bloodthirsty. Another life form is Siigillum. Once believed to be a member of Krystallos native race, this warmongering rogue has been banished from its home planet for reasons long since forgotten. It sates its thirst for blood on unsuspecting pirates and colonists alike and is about as trustworthy as a rattlesnake. A rugged survivalist, it's maxed out armor can reflect the sunshine, radiation, and sword strikes alike, but it's usual form of attack involves surprise ambush or stealth raiding. Despite top-tier armor and weapons, it is an opportunistic hunter and generally prefers easy prey. It spends most days within the safety of its faction-protected underground bunker/fortress but will emerge under the cover of invisibility to prowl on the unsuspecting. The only other native lifeform, the sandworm, can be a great inconvenience to the would-be colonist. Any form of solid stonework is susceptible to sandworm burrowing. The sandworm is moderately aggressive, and in small numbers pose little threat. In larger groups and attacking from multiple directions, the lowly sandworm becomes a much bigger problem. Despite the rivers providing fresh water, there are only a few examples of native plant-life that flourish in the harsh sunlight of Quavara. One of which appears to be the various forms of cacti whose spines can penetrate spacesuits. Sugarcane also grows in abundance along the shorelines of these rivers. Additionally, there are dried remains of what may once have been shrubs. Before becoming a barren planet, the sand people were once able to cultivate carrots and potatoes, but these crops will not longer grow under the intense heat. Recently, rumors have emerged of some colonists managing to cultivate hardy Bosquevine jungle saplings to grow under the intense desert heat, yielding a modest supply of wood. Some have even theorized that the subterranean caverns may support the growth of abnormally large fungus such as on Boletarian, but this remains to be confirmed. Resources Mobs : Sand-Crawlers, Sand People Plants: Cacti, dead shrubs Minerals : Sand, sandstone, dirt, stone, iron, lead (gold), copper dust (redstone dust), lapis, diamonds, Rubies (emeralds) Other Resources: Rotten flesh, carrots, potatoes Coordinates X 983 Z -178 Map: http://play.starquestminecraft.com:8123/?worldname=Quavara&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=0&y=64&z=0 Towns/Factions Category:Planets While there are several towns populating Quavara, one of these is Mara_Adon. Boasting a large populace, amassed wealth and a strong set of ships, the town has managed to carve itself a safe niche in the unforgiving wasteland. Several factions also hold outposts here, but the most notorious of these is Boruta; the faction of Siigillum. The faction predominantly preys upon newcomers to Quavara, so would-be settlers, visitors, and tourists alike must exercise extreme caution.